


Anemone

by kisatarou



Category: My Gay Hell
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisatarou/pseuds/kisatarou
Summary: What if...





	Anemone

**Author's Note:**

> hi @_pockkii_ ! sorry if it's short!!

Was some unidentified time when I saw Jun.

Jun , who walked towards school like a normal college student— I mean , I myself am a college student , jeez.

 

Anyway , I looked over at timid Jun , earphones jammed in those pierced ears of his.

His hair swayed in the wind , movement short. I lunged forward with no sound.

 He looked ethereal , walking like some cute 5'6" nerd. Wait , now's not the time to fall for some guy who has a crush on Luka! Besides , I might not have a chance.

His scarf swayed in the wind , movement short as I stopped it before it hits my face.

 

And then , Luka came up to him. “Good morning." He greeted.  Physically , maybe , I saw Jun's soul exit his body.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The series My Gay Hell can be viewed on Instagram, under the hashtag #mygayhell
> 
> the characters aren't mine , i only made a fanfic.  
> all rights belong to @_pockkii_


End file.
